Revenge is Never Sweet
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: Setting: Three Years after MFB 4D. Three months had passed by since the alleged affair of Da Xiang Wang and Pilar Puente. Dahlia only felt pain as she recalled all the good times that she had with her boyfriend before that happened. Her older cousin Isabelle suggested a revenge scheme to make sure Da Xiang comes back to Dahlia. Does it work or not? Rated T. OC X Da Xiang X OC


**Dahlia's Point of View**

As I walked the down the halls of the small apartment that I lived, there were three similar picture frames on top of my favorite small mahogany table. Each picture frame contained a photo of me with a very recognizable Chinese blader. I grabbed the first picture frame, which was a bronze one and I started to stare at this particular picture. The memories started to come back as I continued to gaze into the picture.

**(Flashback # 1- Two Years Ago)**

_I sat down along the white sand of Red Frog Beach with my aqua blue and black colored surfboard. Today was considered to be a perfect day go going surfing in this particular beach. As I continued watching the waves move gently against the white sand, a pair of hands touched both my shoulders and it brought quite a delightful sensation towards my entire body. I felt a light kiss on my right cheek and I began to blush a light shade of pink._

_"Found you," whispered a well-known Chinese blader in my right ear._

_I recognized that voice as Da Xiang Wang, the team leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong. The Chinese teen released me from his grasped and he sat down right next to me. We decided to come here because I desperately wanted some alone time with my beau for one day. Today couldn't be much better than this for sure because we enjoyed ourselves the entire time._

_I stated, "It's nice to know that you actually came to Panama to spend some time with me."_

_"It is quite unusual for me say this, but I wanted to have a small vacation for myself," said Da Xiang._

_I responded back, "Do not say that Da Xiang because you deserved this vacation."_

_ Da Xiang is completely aware for the fact that I was right about that and the emerald green eyed Chinese blader deserved this vacation. We continued on having small conversations with one another. Da Xiang pulled me closer into an embrace and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. He placed his lips on top of my forehead and kissed me there._

_"I love you Da Xiang," I said._

_Da Xiang responded back, "I love you too Dahlia."_

**(End of First Flashback)**

"_Why did you betray me Da Xiang? Why?" I thought to myself as I stared at picture._

Tears fell from my eyes and they landed on the picture frame. I always have been feeling a bit down since the affair that Da Xiang had with my cousin Pilar three months ago. It made my heart ache so much because I did not expect that Da Xiang would be capable of doing something this low. From his actions, I decided that I needed some time off from him. We had been dating for three years until I temporarily called it off between the two of us. I turn on the radio and Don't Forget About Us by Mariah Carey starts playing. It was not a song that I would listen to, but that song perfectly described my entire relationship from beginning to end.

As I sat down on one of the wooden chairs, I placed my head on the table and I started to cry loudly. This pain was so unbearable that it is tearing my life apart. There was nothing that I can do about this because our relationship was mostly destroyed because of one single affair.

"I feel fucking miserable right now," I muttered under my breath.

I heard the sound of keys from the kitchen and a loud thump afterward. A twenty-one year old young woman with shoulder length brown hair and matching coffee brown colored eyes walked to kitchen. She carried a few groceries in both her hands and she dropped them to the floor. The woman approached me and sat down on the chair that was right next to me.

"Thinking about the affair again Dahlia ?" asked the twenty-one year old woman.

I looked over to see the woman and I reply, "Yes and I wished none of this would have happened in the first place Isabelle."

"There is something you can do about that, but it may be risky, " said Isabelle.

I asked my cousin, "What is it Isabelle?"

"Seduce Da Xiang because if Pilar was playing dirty with him, you can do the same thing too," suggested Isabelle.

Seduce Da Xiang? That gave me a thought about what happened when Da Xiang and Pilar were together three months ago. I remembered how my slut of a Panamanian cousin would bring a guy home almost every single night in my damn apartment.

"That bitch must have seduced Da Xiang before having sex with her!" I yelled.

Isabelle smiled and stated, "Now this your opportunity to commence your revenge scheme."

"Yes and I am going to make sure that Da Xiang falls head to toe with me when I seduce him. If Pilar can play dirty, I can play dirty too," I responded confidently.

Isabelle knew that I needed to do something about this. She also knew that I was in love with the Chinese blader from Team Wang Hu Zhong still. The brunette approached me and told me that there was a lot of work that I need to do before the big night.

"There are few things you need to know when you have to seduce a guy," stated Isabelle.

I asked, "And you know this how?"

"It worked when I had to seduce Caesar one time when we went out on a fancy date," responded Isabelle.

Knowing Isabelle, she definitely needed to know how to seduce a very rich Italian man. At least she loved him for who he is and not by how much money he had.

I asked, "What's the trick to seduce to a guy anyway?"

"That is all up to you Dahlia because there are many ways and tricks to seduce a guy, but first I need you do one thing," said Isabelle.

"What now?" I questioned my Uruguayan cousin.

Isabelle smiled and simply responded, "Text Da Xiang and say that you want to talk with him."

I then saw my lavender and gray colored iPhone on the kitchen table and I searched through my contacts to find Da Xiang's name. As I found his name on my list of contacts, I selected and there was a text box there. From there, I started to text my message to my boyfriend and I wanted to be sincere about it. The message stated:

_Hey Da Xiang, it's me Dahlia. It's been three months since we had last talked to one another and I wondered if you wanted to hang out with me tonight at my place. We can talk about what had happened recently in our lives. If you do not want to talk or hang out with me, it's fine. _

After I wrote the text message, I sent to Da Xiang and I waited for my respond. Isabelle told me to leave my phone in the kitchen and told me to go upstairs. As we walked upstairs, the only thing that was on my mind was if Da Xiang was going to respond to my text message. My older cousin and I walked to my room to see what should I wear for my encounter with Da Xiang. Isabelle walked to my closet and took out a short and sexy one shoulder little black dress on and a pair of my favorite black Christian Louboutin high heel shoes on.

"Where did you get these Christian Louboutin heels from?" asked Isabelle as she showed me those shoes.

I responded back, "Cousin Jocelyn for my 18th birthday remember."

Isabelle remembered that day and that was when Pilar was about to beat the living crap out of me for getting the shoes she wanted for Christmas. If it wasn't for Isabelle, Jocelyn, and Da Xiang, my face would have been deformed because of that slut.

"This is the outfit that I am going wear to seduce Da Xiang?" I asked.

Isabelle replied, "Yes."

It was not a tacky outfit and I decided this is how should I dress up for tonight.

"_You are going to be mine again Da Xiang," I thought to myself._

**At the Beylin Temple- Da Xiang's Point of View**

I cannot believe it had been three months since Dahlia decided to leave me after the "affair" that I had with Pilar. She should had known by now it was not my fault that I had sex with her older cousin. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate and I walked over to my phone to see who it was. I was shocked to see that Dahlia sent me a text message. We haven't had a conversation in three months and I wondered what she wrote. The message said:

_Hey Da Xiang, it's me Dahlia. It's been three months since we had last talked to one another and I wondered if you wanted to hang out with me tonight at my place. We can talk about what had happened recently in our lives. If you do not want to talk or hang out with me, it's fine. _

I instantly wrote back because I desperately wanted to talk to my former girlfriend. The message I wrote said:

_Sure thing Dahlia. It would be a pleasure seeing you once more and having the opportunity to talk to you again. I will be at your place like around 7:30 PM to 8:00 PM at most. See you soon._

I was definitely content about this and I wondered if Dahlia forgave me for what I did. I regretted it because my intentions were not to hurt the girl that I love. As I was about to leave my room, I looked over at a silver picture frame that contained a picture of Dahlia and I. That was when we went to Cuidad Del Plata in Uruguay for Carnival last year.

**(Flashback # 2- One Year Ago)**

_"I never thought that Uruguay is such a nice place," I stated._

_Dahlia responded back, "I know and it had been about five years since I had been to Carnival here."_

_Dahlia, the leader of Team Lunar walked right next to me and stood right there. She wore a light green colored collared halter mini dress with a pair of white strapped sandals. The leader of Team Lunar wore a white sunhat to protect herself from the sun. I pulled Dahlia closer into an embrace and the Panamanian-Uruguayan leader looked up at me. There were many floats and dancers on the streets of this Uruguayan city. I smiled and I placed a kiss on top of Dahlia's forehead._

_"Who knew you two were going to act romantic at the moment," ringed a familiar male voice._

_ We turned our heads over and I saw it was Zhou Xing. He was accompanied by Dahlia's pal Daiyu, who was her pen pal from China. _

_Dahlia asked, "What does that suppose mean?"_

_"Stop being an idiot Zhou Xing," said Daiyu as she smacked Zhou Xing behind the head._

_The mahogany hair blader yelled, "What was that for Daiyu?!"_

_"You need to pay attention more Zhou Xing," stated another female voice._

_ Both Dahlia and I saw a familiar Puerto Rican-Colombian young woman who was accompanied by a tall and muscular brown haired Chinese man. _

_Dahlia replied, "Maribel, you actually came."_

_"Aguma and I overslept today and at least we managed to find you guys here," stated Maribel as she rubbed her head._

_I responded back, "The important thing that we are all here to enjoy this vacation."_

_"Da Xiang is right," said Dahlia once more._

_ It was not just Dahlia, Zhou Xing, Daiyu, Aguma, and Maribel. Mei-Mei, Chi-yun, Paz, Qiuyue, Isabelle and Bao somewhat wanted to come also. I looked over to see that my friends my girlfriend were having fun at Carnival. Dahlia then took out her black digital camera and took a picture of the two of us._

_"Just to remember that we had a great time at Carnival," stated Dahlia._

_I responded, "Of course because I always had loved spending time with you Dahlia."  
_

**(End of Flashback)**

I cannot believe that Dahlia wanted to see me again. Tonight is the only opportunity I had to see if we were going to be together once more. Suddenly, a light brown haired Panamanian young lady walked into my room. She walked towards me and placed her lips on top of mine. The Panamanian kissed me lightly and she stopped.

"What's been happening lately Sweetie?" asked the light brown haired woman.

I lied to the woman, "Nothing really Pilar."

"Are we going to have another romantic night like yesterday?" questioned Pilar.

I exaggerated, "I have to go out tonight, but I promise you that we are going have a candlelight dinner tomorrow."

"Fine with me Da Xiang," said the young Panamanian woman.

With that said, Pilar left my room and I wondered what was wrong with her. Since the affair ever occurred, Dahlia's older cousin had been very affectionate towards me for the last three months. It was quite annoying, so what did was that I chose to become her faux beau. That meant that I had to be only a pretend boyfriend for her. What Pilar didn't know is that I still had feelings for her younger cousin Dahlia. I sighed to my and I walked toward my closet to see what I could I wear for tonight's outing.

I whispered to myself, "I cannot wait to see you again Dahlia"

**Few Hours Later- Dahlia's Point of View**

I looked at my clock and it was 7:30 at the moment. I sat down on the red velvet colored velvet couch waiting for the Chinese blader. Suddenly, I looked up at my iPhone and I saw that there was a text message. It was not from Da Xiang at all. The message said:

_Dahlia I am coming to your place because I desperately need to borrow you black Christian Louboutin pumps for my dinner date with Da Xiang tomorrow night._

_-Pilar_

The text message shocked me because I did not know that Da Xiang and Pilar were dating. I was not fazed for the fact that Pilar made this statement. That was going to change because Da Xiang was coming here to be with me. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard from where I stood.

"Dahlia, open the door," said a well-known male voice.

I smiled as I approached the door. A small light pink colored blush appeared from my face. The blush quickly vanished and I opened the door to let my guest. A well-dress Chinese man waited outside and I stared intently with my light turquoise colored eyes.

"Come in Da Xiang," I responded.

Da Xiang walked into the apartment and replied, "Thank you very much for inviting me here. It's been quite some time since we had last talked."

"Yeah," I responded back.

From there, we both walked to the living room and we decided to sit down on the couch for a bit. We talked and what had been going on lately in our lives. I did not mention my depression because I knew that Da Xiang would react to it.

"I have to tell you something Dahlia," said Da Xiang.

I asked, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"It's involves your cousin Pilar," stated Da Xiang in a serious tone.

I responded back, "I am listening."

"She is giving me a headache. I had to be her faux beau the entire time since the damn affair. The only thing I wanted you know is that I need to forget that she was in my life," complained Da Xiang.

I never knew that Pilar bugged the hell out of Da Xiang. He was furious at my cousin for being the annoying prick that she was. I suddenly approached Da Xiang and I removed my black ponytail holder so my elbow length hair was loose. Da Xiang started to smell my hair and there was a musky like odor it. He moved closer and placed his muscular arms around my waist all of the sudden. The Chinese male seemed to be attracted to perfume that sprayed on my hair.

I asked, "Like what you smell?"

"Of course Dahlia and I want you know one thing," said Da Xiang.

I questioned back, "What could that be Da Xiang?"

"That you are the most important in my life. You were the one that I wanted to be with and I still want to be with you. A part of my life is incomplete since you left three months ago. I regret hurting you three months ago even though it was never intention to have sex with your cousin that day," responded Da Xiang.

I was shocked to hear this because Da Xiang still wanted to be with me. He truly loved me and that made my heart feel all warm and fuzzy inside. The muscular Chinese blader then started to kiss me uncontrollable on my neck. That caused me to moan lightly since I couldn't resist it much. As the trail of kisses continued, I thought about my revenge scheme once more. Even though I seduced Da Xiang, the results wasn't what I asked for. I wanted him to fall head over heels for me, but this was different. He never wanted to be seduced in the first place and that made me feel bad. The revenge scheme technically failed, but there was good part about it.

The most important thing I realized that unconditional love for one another was the most important thing in a relationship. That is what Da Xiang had been giving me this entire time. As we continued being affectionate to one another, the two of us realized that we left the door open. After Da Xiang and I remembered that, a light brown haired Panamanian young woman walked in the living room and saw Da Xiang with his arms around me.

"No!" cried the woman, "you are cheating on me for her!"

Da Xiang retorted, "I never wanted to have a relationship with you Pilar. I do not have the same feelings for you like I do with your cousin."

"Try not to reason with Pilar because she is not the person who can cooperate with the situation," I responded to my Chinese boyfriend.

Pilar screamed, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU DAHLIA!"

Both Da Xiang and I were terrified to see Pilar this angry. Even though Da Xiang wanted to come back with me, we had to deal with an angry Panamanian bitch now. Without thinking, Da Xiang swept me off from feet and carried me bridal style. He rushed me to my room and locked the door all of the sudden. We never had been this terrified in our lives before.

"What do we now?" asked the petrified leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

I responded back, "We have make up sex because there is nothing else we can do."

Da Xiang and I thought about this for about a minute. He shrugged and told me that he did not mind that all. It was probably the only thing we can do since Pilar might had destroyed twenty-five percent of my apartment. From there, the black haired blader placed his arms around my waist once more and kissed on the lips. One thing I knew was that it was going to be pretty intense from here on.

* * *

**This was the end of this one-shot. I hope that you enjoyed reading this one here. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
